Present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for managing presentation and availability of messages of a communication system (e.g., online social network messages, messaging system messages, etc.).
Messaging systems and online social networks are universal mechanisms for connecting people and information in logical and organized ways, which enable sharing and processing of information between users. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information include messaging systems, online bulletin boards and online social networks. Through these common mechanisms, one may rapidly share information with others as well as gather information from others. Each user may create, read and respond to numerous messages each day without regard to continued validity of content in the messages.